Mightyena
| name=Mightyena| jname=(グラエナ Guraena)| image=262Mightyena.png| ndex=262| evofrom=Poochyena| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= My-tee-EH-nuh | hp=70| atk=90| def=70| satk=60| sdef=60| spd=70| total=420| species=Bite Pokémon| type= | height=3'03"| weight=81.6 lbs| ability=Intimidate Quick Feet| color='Grey'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Mightyena (グラエナ Guraena) It is a -type Pokémon. It can be found in the Hoenn region. It is quite a fierce Pokémon that travels in a pack and will only obey a trainer that it sees good enough to be its trainer. Its powerful attacks includes Crunch, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, and Fire Fang. Evolution Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena, Poochyena evolves into Mightyena once it reaches level 18 Game Info Locations | pokemon=Mightyena| rubysapphire=Evolve Poochyena| rsrarity=None| emerald=Routes 120, 121, 123| erarity=Uncommon| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Routes 214, 215 (Poké Radar) (Diamond only)| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Evolve Poochyena| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Evolve Poochyena (White only)| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Mightyena| RS Pinball=Evolve Poochyena| Trozei=Secret Storage 12, Endless Level 56, Forever Level 27, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Poochyena| PMD2=Concealed Ruins (B16F-B29F) World Abyss (B16F-B27F)| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Mightyena| ruby=Mightyena gives obvious signals when it is preparing to attack. It starts to growl deeply and then flattens its body. This Pokémon will bite savagely with its sharply pointed fangs.| sapphire=Mightyena travel and act as a pack in the wild. The memory of its life in the wild compels the Pokémon to obey only those trainers that it recognizes to possess superior skill.| emerald=In the wild, Mightyena live in a pack. They never defy their leader's orders. They defeat foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork.| firered=It will always obey the commands of a skilled trainer. Its behavior arises from its living in packs in ancient times.| leafgreen=It will always obey the commands of a skilled trainer. Its behavior arises from its living in packs in ancient times.| diamond=It chases down prey in a pack. It will never disobey the commands of a skilled Trainer.| pearl=It chases down prey in a pack. It will never disobey the commands of a skilled Trainer.| platinum=It chases down prey in a pack. It will never disobey the commands of a skilled Trainer.| heartgold=It chases down prey in a pack of around ten. They defeat foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork.| soulsilver=It chases down prey in a pack of around ten. They defeat foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork.| black=It chases down prey in a pack. It will never disobey the commands of a skilled Trainer.| white=It chases down prey in a pack. It will never disobey the commands of a skilled Trainer.| }} Trivia *Mightyena is one of only seven pure dark types. The others are Umbreon, Poochyena, Absol, Darkrai, Zorua, and Zoroark. *Mightyena very strongly resembles a wolf. * Though it strongly resembles a dog, it is actually a hyena, meaning it is more closely related to a cat. Hyenas are believed to be dogs, but if you do your research, Hyenas are hyenas, not dogs or cats. This can also be proven by its name MightYENA. The 'yena' part comes from Hyena. it also has back fur and the coloration of the Hyenas from The Lion King. Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Gray Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Black Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line